Manpig
thumb|350px|A [[Wretch Manpig.]] The Manpigs are the enemies encountered throughout Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs. Initially they are only found in the facility but they later are allowed to escape into the city above thanks to the inadvertent efforts of Oswald Mandus. Like in the first game, the protagonist has no means of defense against these beasts and instead must use their wits as well as stealth tactics to evade them. Unlike the monsters from the first game however, they have no effect on your sanity and can be looked upon with impunity. Four kinds of Manpigs are encountered throughout the game: Wretches, Engineers, Failed Experiments, and Teslas. Information The Manpigs are the facility's live-in slave force that have been created via a combination of surgical procedures combined with unnatural alchemy. Living in the dark their entire lives, they appear to despise light and will pursue the player unrelenting should they shine the lantern in its face. This lantern is still useful however as it flickers in the presence of enemies; this effect applies to virtually all electrical lamps in the game. This has less to do with supernatural abilities and instead is grounded in science-fiction: It originates from Compound X, a substance that facilitates the bonding between different cells (in the case of the Manpigs, Human and pig.) Notes found in the game clearly state that "the compound is highly light reactive." Despite being the creation of Mandus, the Manpigs now only serve The Machine itself as seen when it orders them to kill Mandus, and when they are told to slaughter the population of London above. Despite likely being created via adult human targets, their intellect has dropped to be comparable to a small child. They are witnessed playing with toys and sulking at times, and Mandus even refers to them as his children. While sound will play when Mandus has been spotted by a Manpig as it did in The Dark Descent via the Terror Meter, it is made quieter and to fit more into the world's ambient noise with Wretches and Engineers producing a continuous steam whistle sound and Teslas producing a mechanical screech with a hint of steam. Background history thumb|350px|One of the chairs that the Manpigs were created upon. The Manpigs are seen as the indirect descendants of the Gatherers. Oswald Mandus is the great nephew of either Alexander of Brennenburg or Daniel, and one of these two sent him a crate that contained the body of a Gatherer, upon which Oswald wrote in his notes that he could "smell the orb upon him". This appears to be what eventually inspired Mandus to begin his own experiments upon the human body. For the most part how the Manpigs is created is unclear, although what is known is that the subject is infused with two substances: The Brennenburg Infusion Vitae and Orgone Monad Dispersal fluid (Note: Orgone energy is a hypothetical life force proposed in the 1930s and monad is a philosophical term for 'unit', therefore Orgone Monad Disperal fluid can be crudely translated to 'Lifeforce Energy Disperal fluid', Vitae is further explained on pages regarding The Dark Descent.) This combination along with Compound X facilitated the merging of Human and swine cells and thus allowed segments of each animals' flesh to properly suture to one another and become as if from one organism. As the mixture is sensitive to light, the new creature is reanimated by shining a Schuman lamp upon it. The Manpigs currently seen in the facility are not among Mandus' first and numerous failed experiments roam the facility. Their Vitae splintered in the heat thus jamming them between two dimensions and making them invisible to the naked eye save for an electrical discharge. The survivors of this process later would escape into the facility's sewers. Later experiments with Manpigs led to the Teslas, a nearly failed experiment as well. These were injected with such high levels of Compound X that their bodies have also become unstable, allowing them to "teleport" in and out of our existence; this however has driven the creatures insane and Mandus ordered other servants to lock them up into a tower within the facility. Trivia thumb|350px|Concept art of the Manpigs during the enemy design process. *Given the Vitae's ability to prolong life and even sustain Agrippa's severed head for example, it is possible that the human and pig body parts are cut and sewn together into the Manpig while they are both still alive. *It is likely that the Manpigs represent how Oswald in his madness viewed mankind, and in a stroke of irony, created the Manpig's exterior to reflect that of the interior of humanity. It is also possible that the Manpigs were to inherit the world after humanity has been disposed of by the Machine. *The creation of the Manpigs could possibly be interpreted as an allegoric reference to the 19th century evolutionary thought preceding Charles Darwin's theory of natural selection known as "the transmutation of species." An outspoken proponent for this theory was Charles Babbage, a British polymath referenced in Mandus' September document. *The Manpigs appear to be a bit smarter than the Gatherers, as they are able to sense Oswald even in the dark, and they can easily outrun Oswald. Category:Amnesia Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Mammals Category:Swine